Somethings change everything
by Lil miss Komugi
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have always been best friends but Kagome has secretly had feelings for him. When something unexpected happens will Kagome see that Inuyasha isn't the guy for her? Going through revisions
1. Default Chapter

Some things change everything

By Lil' Miss Komugi & Lil hore

Kagome/ Sesshomaru

Kagome family

Kikyo (older sister) Kagome's mother

Sesshomaru family

Inuyasha (younger brother)

Information on characters:

Sesshomaru is in college (a little ooc) Kagome is in high school. She's a junior. Inuyasha and Kikyo are seniors , Kouga is a senior. Sango is also a junior.

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have always been best friends. They've been through thick and thin. Kagome has always thought their relationship would go farther than "best friends", Even though Inuyasha has ever thought of her as anything more. When Inuyasha and Kikyo start going out Kagome sees the light and stats to get over Inuyasha, but after something unanticipated happens. Will it bring two unexpected people together?

Ch 1

Kagome ran out of the house just in time to see the bus go by. She sighed and walked back into her house. "Miss the bus again, Kagome?" asked Kagome's mom. Kagome nodded "okay dear, go ask Kikyo if she will drive you to school." Kagome walked up the stairs and knocked on his sister's door. "It's open." Kikyo called, she walked in to find her sister debating which color lipstick to put on. Kagome looked at her older sister everyone said they could be twins, but Kagome couldn't see it. Sure they had similar facial features and the body contours. That was pretty much where their similarities ended. Kikyo was cold, selfish, possessive and extremely spacey. Kagome had a kind heart and tried to think on the positive side but lately it had been hard for her to smile when things didn't go her way. "I need a ride to school." Kagome said. "Oh … okay" Kikyo said finally putting on a dark purple color. "Inuyasha is taking me. I guess you could tag along ... but try not to get in our way kid. Okay?" "(Sigh) I'll try." Kagome mumbled, as she stalked downstairs. 'yeah it's going to be extremly hard getting out of a dipsick's and dickwad's way'.

It was so weird that Kagome would feel this way about Inuyasha. Inuyasha her best friend in the whole world, the one she had shared her childhood with, the one she dreamed of having a child with. But ever since he had started dating her sister their friendship had taken a backseat. Like she was now, sitting in the back of Inuyasha's car watching he and Kikyo swap spit in the senior's parking lot.

With her arms folded over her chest she stamped her foot impatiently. She let out a frustrated sigh "I can leave you two alone as soon as you unlock the damn door!" she screamed.

After Kagome had finally gotten out of Inuyasha's car she had only enough time to collect her things before the bell rung. As she entered first period she saw Sango. "hi Sango" Kagome said sitting down next to her. "hey" Sango said "so, what took you so long? I called your house and your mom said Kikyo was driving you to school." Kagome sighed (yet again) "Sango, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kagome told Sango the whole story about Inuyasha and Kikyo. "man Kagome, I can't believe that jackass is your friend." Kagome didn't say anything she just stared out of the window. " doesn't matter now. I don't love him anymore." "Well, don't feel bad Kagome… there are other fish in the sea." "really!" said Kagome ( a little too loudly). "really … like Kouga!" "Aww yeah right" Kagome giggled. Kouga was waaaaaaayyyyyy too love struck to everbe considered asboyfriend material. Even though he was very cute. 'hmm on second thought maybe I should give him a try.

AN: so that was my first chapter my partner wrote most of the net one.  
Beta-read by: Crazy hormone gurlz


	2. Chapter two

(AN: Sorry about the first chapter. For all my work it looks so short on the computer. I'll try and make this chapter longer. Also not trying to bash Inuyasha, it just sort of happens so please don't be mad) Lil Miss Komugi

Warning: This chapter contains a rape scene.

Two months later…

Kagome had asked Kouga out and they started dating.

Since this Inuyasha and Kikyo had had a lot of time alone. At first Inuyasha did not notice that Kagome wasn't hanging around or asking him if they could go somewhere like the old times. But that ended quickly, all anyone would talk about. Kagome and Kouga, don't they make such a cute couple? Kagome and Kouga, their names even match.

"Kagome and Kouga, I am so sick and tired of everybody talking about those two!" Inuyasha said, pointing at Kagome and Kouga who were a couple of tables away in the cafeteria. They were holding hands and laughing at something Sango had said. "You should be glad, now little Kagome is out our hair." Kikyo said staring at the new kid who was in most of her classes. He had been staring at her most of the day. Now it was her turn to return the favor.

"Isn't the new kid's name Naraku?"

"What does that have to do with our problem Kikyo?"

"Is that his name or not?"

"Yeah, something like that. Anyway what about our –

"Good. And Kagome having a boyfriend is not a problem it's a solution." Kikyo said standing up abruptly, she started to head for the door not seeing if Inuyasha was following her or not. He wasn't. He sat still watching Kagome and wishing he knew what she was thinking. 'Is this some kind of test Kagome?' he thought to himself. 'I should just dump Kikyo and tell Kagome to get rid of that stupid Kouga. Do I really want to dump Kikyo? No, I just want them both to myself' (Lil miss Komugi: Ain't that just like a man?) Suddenly Inuyasha got a very sick and twisted idea. 'Kagome you will be mine. And once you are you'll look at that stupid fool again.'

Inuyasha called Kagome over to his house the next day. "My parents are out of town and I doubt if my brother will come home today. You and I can have a study date."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Inuyasha. I've never been to your house while your parents or Sesshomaru weren't there. Besides you're a grade higher than me."

"But all your classes are advanced. Come on kagome, what do you think I'm going to do?"

"Well… no I still think that this is a bad idea. What if your parents find out or get mad"

"You act like I'm asking you to commit a crime. Come on kagome … it will be just like old times."

"Oh, okay. I'll be over in a bit." Kagome said. Kagome hung up the phone and headed for Inuyasha's house. Hey! Right on time." Inuyasha said, meeting her at the door. Kagome went inside and instinctively went to Inuyasha's room. She sat on the bed and picked up his science book and started flipping through it. 'wow Inu was right the stuff I do is way advanced.' As kagome continued to flip through his book Inuyasha walked in. he saw kagome sitting there innocently and a wicked smile came over his face. He turned and locked the door. Inuyasha sat down next to kagome, she looked up and smiled okay Inu where should we start?" "Hmm" Inuyasha pretended to ponder this question. "How about we start with you!" "What!" kagome said. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders and pushed down against her. "Inuyasha get off!" kagome screamed!

(Lil hore: okay move over honey it's my turn.

Lil miss Komugi: huh? I thought you were coming later.

Lil hore: well, I was… but your sex scenes suck.

Lil miss Komugi: Ouch. You know just because you can't fell your words doesn't mean I can't feel your insults.

Lil hore: Babe! Don't be like that!

Lil miss Komugi: NO! Go! I didn't want to write it anyway! And I hope it just sucks!

Lil hore: Fine go draw a pretty picture of me caring! Oh my gosh! She's such a baby! Anyway sorry for the interruption folks back to the show! I'm in charge now. So you know it's going tobe good!)

"Aww, come on Kagome let's have a little fun." Inuyasha said smiling an evil smile. "No!" kagome screamed as loudly as she could. "Sweetie, you're gonna have to calm down, otherwise it will get ugly" Inuyasha said raising his fist to show that he was not kidding. Kagome sniffed and turned her head away from Inuyasha. "Take off your clothes" Kagome's eyes widened. She shook her head. "Take them off or I'll do it for you." you wouldn't" she shouted through clenched teeth. " oh ho ho, I would" said Inuyasha ripping off Kagome's shirt . "stop!" Kagome said "this sick joke has gone on long enough!" "sick joke! The only sick joke is you dating that stupid kouga" Inuyasha said and then pulling down her dress. Kogome tried to push Inuyasha off of her once again. In response picked kagome up and slammed her back down on the bed. Kagome's head hit the science book and she went into a daze. Kagome's mind was in turmoil 'Inu, he wouldn't this isn't happening. Inu is my best friend he wouldn't rape me. No! he would because he is! I might not get away but I'm not going down without a fight!' And with that kagome kicked Inuyasha in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. She rolled off the bed and ran for the door. Inuyasha grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her to the floor. He got on top of her and ripped off her bra and panties. Kagome kicked and squirmed from under him. "Stop!" Inuyasha punched Kagome square in the jaw. 'That'll calm her down' Inuyasha thought. Kagome bust into loud sobs. "How can you do this to me Inu, we're best friends!" Kagome said in between sobs. "Kagome you know you want this as much as I do." Inuyasha said smirking, Kagome glared at him "the only thing I want you to do is get off of me!" Kagome smacked Inuyasha so hard it left a red imprint on his cheek. "You bitch!" Inuyasha punched kagome again and again until kagome lay motionless on the floor. Inuyasha pulled down his pants and shoved himself into kagome. She flinched and closed her eyes, 'Oh Inuyasha, I always wanted to be with you, but not like this' she tried to think of something else to keep her mind off of what was happening to her.

Until finally it was over, Inuyasha pushed kagome from under him then put back on his pants and climbed into bed. "Get out kagome" Inuyasha said calmly "I'm through with you." He said yawning then turning over and closing his eyes. Kagome got up shakily and unlocked and opened the door. 'I can't leave this house there's blood everywhere and I don't have any clothes to change into' she thought as she headed for the bathroom.

She got in the shower and turned on the hot water. She tried to keep her mind blank but panic was overtaking her. "I'm taking a shower in my rapist house. Well don't make it sound so weird Kagome, your rapist is also your best friend. And your stuck in here with him until his parents or mom comes looking for you… unless of course you going to run to your house naked." Kagome started crying "and worse of all I'm talking to myself".

Meanwhile

A ruby red Chrysler pulled into the garage of Inuyasha's house. A young man stepped out of the car. Sesshomaru was at his dorm which he shared with his friend Miroku when the phone rang it was sesshomaru's step-mom. "Sesshomaru dear, would you please go check on your brother he's at home all by himself and I don't want him to be lonely." She said "but mother, (Lil miss Komugi: yeah I'm back. Any way Sesshomaru doesn't like Inuyasha but he likes Inuyasha's mom. He thinks of her as his own mother. Just thought you'd like to know) I can't stand him and I really don't care if he is alone"Sesshomaru said "oh sweetheart you have try to get along with your brother … please, do it for me." she coaxed him. "Fine, I'll check on the little dork." Sesshomaru said hanging up the phone and heading for the door.

Sesshomaru opened the door to the house and heard the shower, he assumed it was Inuyasha and went up the stairs and into the bathroom. Kagome was caught up in her own thought that she didn't hear the door open or the footsteps coming closer to her in the shower. Sesshomaru walked up to the figure he saw behind the shower curtain. He opened the curtain not to find his brother, but the battered and bruised kagome.

(Lil miss Komugi: don't you just love cliffhangers?)


	3. Chapter three

Lil miss Komugi: I'm back and I'll be writing this whole chapter by myself. My partner is on vacation.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome she had deep bruises all over her body.

"Kagome… Wh-what happened!" Kagome looked Sesshomaru right in the eye before bursting into tears.

"Inuyasha … Inuyasha he"

"just tell me what happened" Sesshomaru said handing

Kagome a towel off of the rack in the bathroom.

She took it and tried to wrap it around herself without looking at Sesshomaru.

It embarrassed her that she had went through this much of the conversation naked.

And now she had to tell him how his brother had just raped her.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said softly "did Inuyasha… did he rape you?"

Sesshomaru knew all to well what the answer would be but seeing her nod made it all too real.

More tears came streaming down her face. "Sesshomaru, it was so awful." Kagome cried . Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her hair.

"Don't cry kagome." Sesshomaru said getting ready to leave the bathroom. "I'll get that bastard for you."

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" kagome screamed hysterically.

Sesshomaru walked back to Kagome.

"okay kagome," Sesshomaru said, "I'll never leave you again.


	4. Chapter 4

(Lil Miss Komugi: I know chapter three was really short but I needed to end it like that. This chapter will be a longer I promise.

Also I don't know if I said this but I don't own Inuyasha… Oh the pain.)

Sesshomaru carried Kagome bridal style to his room. When they got there Sesshomaru went to his dresser and pulled out a big t-shirt and a pair of boxers and gave them to kagome

"(Sniff) thank you Sesshomaru. You don't know how much I appreciate this." Kagome said, as she put on the shirt and boxers.

"Your more than welcome" he said looking down so he wouldn't see Kagome getting dressed.

When he was sure she was done he climbed into bed with her.

She moved closer to him, she laid her head on his chest.

She looked at the clock on his nightstand 11:57pm the clock flashed back and forth.

'It's so late. I didn't tell anyone where I was going I hope they are not worried.

Even though they should be- "kagome,"Sesshomaru said jerking her out of her thoughts "I know your not okay, but are you okay?"

Kagome smiled in the dark "I think I will be, if you help me." She said and with that fell into a dreamless sleep.

Kagome woke up to find that no one was next to her. As she started to panic the door opened and Sesshomaru walked in with breakfast for two on a tray.

"Sesshomaru! I was afraid that you had left me." relief filled her voice.

"I'm sorry kagome I didn't think you wake up while I was gone." he said setting the tray down in front of her.

She looked on the tray eggs, bacon, waffles and orange juice.

Kagome licked her lips and started eating.

"Mmmm this is delicious Sesshomaru, thanks" she said while chewing.

"You don't have to thank me." He said and reached for the other plate. As soon as he did the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Sesshomaru said, while kagome kept chewing.

"Hello, this is Sesshomaru."

"Hello dear this is Mrs. Higurashi."(AN: did I spell that right?) "Mrs. Higurashi,"

Sesshomaru said and kagome started choking on her orange juice.

Sesshomaru waved his hand at her, telling her to choke more quietly.

"How are you?"

"Fine dear… well not really.

Kagome didn't come home and I was wondering if I could speak to your brother.

Since they are best friends."

"I'm sure Inuyasha won't know anything a bout this."

He saw Kagome's eyes widen.

"Please dear, I would appreciate it so much if he told me that him self."

Sesshomaru sighed "alright Mrs. Higurashi, I'll get him hold on a second."

Sesshomaru pressed the hold button on the phone.

Then he turned towards kagome, "she wants to talk to him, what should we do?" kagome didn't know what to do.

She wanted to go home and let her family know she was okay but just thinking about Kikyo and Inuyasha made her shudder.

Plus she felt so safe with Sesshomaru, even if they were brothers.

"I guess you let her talk to him" she said quietly

"Kagome…"

"I'll be fine jus t make sure he doesn't do or say anything stupid."

Sesshomaru quickly walked to Inuyasha's room.

He opened the door walked in and almost walked back out.

There was blood everywhere, Kagome's torn clothes sat in a pile on the floor.

'Nasty bastard doesn't even have the decency to clean up the scene.'

Sesshomaru walked to the bed where Inuyasha lay peacefully sleeping.

He punched Inuyasha hard in the back.

"Oww! What the hell!" Inuyasha said jerking out of his sleep.

"phone call" Sesshomaru said coldly.

Inuyasha snatched the phone from Sesshomaru and pressed talk.

"Hello? … MRS. HIGURASHI!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru glared at him and listened as Inuyasha told Mrs.

Higurashi that he had no idea where kagome was but he'd sure to look everywhere for her.

As soon as Inuyasha hung up the phone he looked down and fumbled with his hands.

"So, do you know what happened?" Inuyasha asked, but the only reply he got from his brother was: "you will pay dearly for this." as he walked out the room and slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

(Lil Miss Komugi: hey everybody thanks for reviewing!)

Sesshomaru opened the door to his room to find kagome

pacing back and forth.

"Well what did he say to my mom?" she asked.

"He said he doesn't know where you are.

But that's not important." Sesshomaru said trying to get the subject off of Inuyasha.

"It isn't?" kagome said looking at Sesshomaru curiously.

"No, what is though is what you are going to wear.

Because I don't think it's appropriate for you to go around in t-shirts and boxers." Sesshomaru said.

'Maybe shopping will help take her mind off things.' He thought, "I guess your right but what am I going to wear to get out of the house?"kagome asked.

"some of my mother's clothes, she's only little taller than you" he said, taking Kagome's hand and leading her out of his room and downstairs to his parents master bedroom.

He opened the door and showed her his mother's walk in closet.

It was huge and filled with all kinds of clothes, shoes, and other dressing accessories.

'Wow their mom sure likes to shop' kagome thought 'hey! Why didn't I think of this last night!'

kagome walked in and started looking through the clothes.

She looked at Sesshomaru who was watching her search "this could take awhile." She said.

"Oh no problem kagome I have to check on something anyway. I'll be right back I promise." He said

leaving the room and running upstairs to his brother's room.

He busted into Inuyasha's room and closed the door so kagome wouldn't know what he was doing.

"Sesshomaru I-

"Shut up! You disgusting bastard! How could you do that to your best friend she trusted you and this is how you treat her!"

"You don't understand!" Inuyasha said. "It wasn't supposed to go like this. I thought-

"You know what Inuyasha, I don't want to hear about your sick fantasies." Sesshomaru said walking closer to Inuyasha, who in return backed up into the wall.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by his collar and raised him up off the ground. Inuyasha squirmed and whimpered "WH-what are you going to do to me?" he asked trembling.

"nothing for right now because kagome and I are going shopping but when I get back … well let's just say it won't be pretty."

Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha and started to leave the room when Inuyasha said,

"Wait, she's still here? Please Sesshomaru let me talk to her."

Sesshomaru turned to face his brother who was trying to get past him and punched so hard in his stomach that he knocked the wind out of him.

"I'll make sure you never talk to kagome again." Said Sesshomaru before walking out of brother's disgusting room and downstairs to kagome.

(Lil Miss Komugi: well? What do you think please tell me because I'm always willing to put some ideas into my story.)


	6. Chapter 6

(Lil Miss Komugi: Hey everybody thanks for reviewing!)

Kagome sat on the passenger's side of sesshomaru's Chrysler.

She was wearing his mother's black jeans and light blue t-shirt that said _don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_.

She looked out the window and wondered if going to the mall was a good idea.

'What if one of my friends sees me. They're going to ask questions and I don't know what to say and- wait… today's Friday

everybody's at school. I don't have anything to worry about.'

Sesshomaru drove to the mall but his mind was still on what his brother had said.

'Inuyasha, I always knew you were a no class loser but this is a new low.

Not only do you rape your best friend but then you have the gall to try and talk to her the next day.

Something is seriously wrong with you and I'm ashamed to call you my brother… more now than ever before.'

When they got to the mall, Kagome showed Sesshomaru her favorite department store.

"Look Sesshomaru that shirt it's so cute!" the shirt was a tank top that's straps tied at the back of the neck. Kagome ran over and started searching for one in her size.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to follow, something caught the corner of his eye.

He turned around to see Kikyo and some boy making out at table at the food court.

"Well, well, well. It seems the tables have turned on you once again Inuyasha"

Sesshomaru muttered to himself before going over to kagome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile… Inuyasha was just getting to school an hour and thirty minutes late.

He probably would have stayed home but he was afraid of what Sesshomaru was going to do to him.

He got his things together and slowly walked to his second period class.

"Mr. Nishida, please before you take your seat, why don't you the class and I why you are so late to our class."

Mrs. Saru said in her extremely annoying voice.

Inuyasha let out an aggravating sigh "my car broke down Mrs. Saru.

He sat down in his desk and looked over at the empty seat. '

I wonder where Kikyo is?' he thought to himself.

When all of a sudden a paper ball hit the back of his head.

He didn't have to look to know it was from Kouga.

He sat right behind him and as already said he hates Inuyasha's guts.

Inuyasha picked it up a read the crumpled note.

_Where's my girl Inuyasha? And don't lie to me you two are best friends._

Inuyasha reached for his pencil and scribbled on the note, _Go suck a dick Kouga I don't know where she is and even if I did I wouldn't tell you! _

(LIL Miss Komugi: if you're wondering about the picking up the paper ball thing at my school that's how you deliver a note instead of passing it because if you do pass it everyone and their dog will read it.)

Inuyasha re-crumpled the note and threw it behind him and waited.

'5, 4, 3, 2-'"WHAT! DON'T LIE. YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS"

"Mr. Takonashi! I don't know where you learned your manners but absolutely no spontaneous outbursts in my classroom!"

Mrs. Saru screeched, if there's one thing she hated it was loud noises.

"Now get out of my classroom and don't return until you've written a 1,500 word essay on why you shouldn't yell and an apology letter to every student in the class including the ones who are not present!

NOW GO!" Kouga shoved his things into his backpack and walked out of the room all while giving Inuyasha death glares. 'Well… that just made my day.' He thought to himself.

The rest of Inuyasha's day passed by slowly and dryly for Inuyasha, That was until the very end of school Inuyasha was heading for his car when he saw Kouga and his little gang who liked to call themselves '_lone wolves'._

Inuyasha had always thought that the name was retarded because if they were lone wolves they wouldn't be in a pack.

But now wasn't the time he knew that Kouga and his gang were going to beat him up because of what he said and plus kagome wasn't here to protect him.

The lone wolves had him surrounded and if he did try to run it would just make it worst.

Inuyasha cold probably take two of them but thirteen, yeah right! "You thought that scene you made was pretty funny huh?" Kouga said getting in Inuyasha face.

"You were the one who made the scene! But that's okay like Mrs. Saru said … you don't have any manners." Inuyasha knew he should have kept his mouth shut but it was worth seeing Kouga face flush.

"Why you" BAM! Kouga threw the first punch; soon the whole lone wolf gang was kicking and punching him when out of no where.

"Hey leave him alone!" Sango came; Inuyasha looked up and saw her. 'Oh great the martial arts queen is saving me.'

(Lil Miss Komugi: I had to make Sango special. I hate it when she plays second fiddle.)

Everyone knew that Sango was great when it came to martial arts, but because she was so sweet and shy people often forgot.

Sango quickly demolished Kouga's gang. As they were running away one yelled "boy Inuyasha you sure are a loser, being saved by a girl." Sango help Inuyasha up

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said collecting his things off the ground. Sango helped him "listen Inuyasha, I was wondering if you knew where kagome was because her mom called me and-

"Don't worry about kagome she can take care of herself Sango" and with that Inuyasha took his stuff from her got in his car and drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

(Lil Miss Komugi: Hey everybody, I'm thinking of putting Miroku in the story. If you think I should tell me when you review. Oh but if he is Sango will not be his girlfriend she deserves better.)

Kagome and Sesshomaru drove back from the mall. The backseat was filled with bags from

Kagome's shopping spree. Beside clothes he also bought a cd player a couple of cds and a book.

And now was reading the book with her headphones on. Sesshomaru looked at kagome and smiled.

'I like when she's around even if she is bankrupting me.' He thought to himself 'still I think she should

tell her mother where she is. She must be worried its going on three days since she's been 'missing''.

He tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention "what is it," kagome said taking off her

headphones. "I think you should tell your mother where you are." Silence "I-is this about the clothes

because I'll take them back?" Sesshomaru looked at her "kagome this has nothing to do with that. I

just think that its cruel of us to lie to your mother, she's probably very worried and if we tell her now

what's going on things won't get out of hand." "Do I have to tell her everything?" kagome said, her

voice was full fear and sorrow. "Kagome you don't have too… but sooner or later the whole truth is

going to come out." Sesshomaru said being careful with his words. "I know Sesshomaru, but I'm

scared that she won't let me stay with you." Kagome said looking down at her hands. 'So am I' he

thought as they drove up to the Higurashi house.

Kagome got out of Sesshomaru's car and took a deep breath. She looked back at Sesshomaru who

gave an encouraging smile. 'Okay you can do this girl. Yeah let's go!' she walked up to side door

which went straight into the kitchen. Her mother was sitting at the table staring at an old picture of

Kagome and Kikyo (when they got along). She was so entranced with the picture she didn't even

notice that kagome was staring at her. "Hey mom." Mrs. Higurashi looked up to see kagome standing

there. She rushed to her Daughter and hugged her like she was never going to let go. "Oh kagome are

you okay? What happened to you? You scared me." "I'm sorry mom but something did happen to

me and Sesshomaru is helping me get through it and I really can't stay here until I'm better." kagome

wanted to say all she had to say quickly before her mother could make her change her mind. "I don't

understand Kagome." Said Mrs. Higurashi pulling away from her daughter. She looked at her

daughter and smiled "but I do trust you… so make sure you don't do anything to make me regret that

statement." Kagome smiled "thank you so much, mom." Kagome said giving her mother a kiss "I love

you, kagome." "I love you too." And with that sweet goodbye kagome left her house and got into

sesshomaru's car and drove off to his place.

(Lil Miss Komugi: that's the end of this chapter but I'll tell you what's going to happen in the next.

Now that kagome has told her mother what's going on she has to tell her friend Sango and break up

with her boyfriend Kouga. And remember if you want Miroku in the story tell me when you review.)


	8. Chapter 8

(Lil Miss Komugi: polls are closed! And the winner by one vote … Miroku! So he will be coming either in this chapter or the next.)

With the weekend ending kagome and Sesshomaru were faced with a problem… school. They had

not shown up since Tuesday and even though they were both good students their grades had plummeted because of their absence.

"Now kagome are you absolutely sure that your ready for school?" Sesshomaru asked her early Monday morning.

They were both checking to make sure they had everything ready.

"Yes, I'm ready and even if I wasn't I still have to go, my mom would go ballistic if she knew that I hadn't been since Tuesday." She said putting her books into a new book bag. (Her old one was covered with blood)

"I know but-

"Don't worry Inuyasha and I don't have any classes together and I'm not going to go looking for him." She said giving Sesshomaru an encouraging smile.

He looked at her and sighed '_it's not you I'm worried about'_ Sesshomaru thought. "And what about you? Don't you have tests and grades to worry about?" she said trying to change the subject.

"Yes but they're not important, kagome."

"Yes they are. You're are always worrying about me and taking care of me. Your so nice to me but sometimes you have to put yourself first." She said putting her book bag over her shoulder,

she walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm okay Sesshomaru. How can I not be? You're taking care of me."

And that was all it took to convince Sesshomaru that she would be fine at school.

He dropped her off at the front of the school. There weren't any students around; school wouldn't

start for another hour. Kagome, I might be a little late picking you up today." She got out of his car.

"Okay, have a nice day!" she said trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"And remember if anything happens call me." She held up her cell phone

"that'll I'll do." She said and with one last exchange of smiles he drove off. '_Okay kagome you just_ _talked the talk. Now let's see if you can walk the walk._' She thought as she entered the school.

Sango sighed she was waiting by Kagome's locker again. Even though Inuyasha had told her not

worry she still had. '_Why should I listen to him I don't even like him! The only reason I saved his sorry butt is because I felt bad for him.' _Sango was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice

that kagome was staring at her. "Umm … are you okay Sango? She looked up, "kagome!" she

hugged her best friend "and no, I am not okay because my best friend has been missing since

Tuesday night! She hasn't called or let anyone know where she was. And I was worried sick! How could you do this kagome!

What if something bad had happened to you!" Sango looked at kagome who had tears in her eyes

"Sango" she said quietly, "something did."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo walked through the quiet halls drinking a slushie she picked at a seven eleven. This was

the first time she had ever seen the school so quiet. "Hmm, maybe I should come to school early more

often. No stupid teachers, no loudmouth students, no Inuyasha. Yeah this is kind of nice." She was

actually looking for someone (who was not her boyfriend or her sister that had missing for what

likefive days.) and his name was Onigumo Naraku. (Lil Miss Komugi: gasp! I never would have

expected it!) He told he'd meet her at the school library and show her something really cool. The only

problem was Kikyo didn't know where the library was. "They should have a sign or something." She

said while walking aimlessly hoping to just find it. As she turned a corner she saw something that was

just as good a complete and total dork. "Yo loser," the boy looked up from his book. "Show me

where the library is now." The boy looked at Kikyo and started shaking. "O-okay." He said turning

around and heading the way he came. They walked down a hallway then went up a flight of stairs,

until they got to two glass doors. Kikyo pulled the door open and walked in. (Lil miss Komugi: she

didn't even say thank you! Bitch) she walked past a girl behind the receptionist counter, who was

downloading music into the school's computer. Until she got to a boy sitting at a table with her back

to her. "Hey baby," he said "what took you so long?" Kikyo shrugged as Naraku stood up and kissed

her. "Come on the thing is back here." He said keeping his eye on the girl at the receptionist counter.

(Lil Miss Komugi: it's not a receptionist counter but that what it reminds me of… just work with me.)

He grabbed Kikyo's hand and led her to the back of the library. There was a small door which had a

poster over part of it. He let go of Kikyo's hand and took the poster off, then opened the door.

Kikyo walked inside and looked around. "You were right this place is pretty cool." she said and

walked over to the black couch that sat in the corner. The room was wide and had a low ceiling.

Inside sat a small TV ,a mini fridge, the black couch that Kikyo was sitting on, and a bunch of pillows

that were arranged to serve as a bed. Naraku went over to Kikyo and kissed her. "When are you

going to dump that stupid boy of yours? "(He's talking about Inuyasha.) "Very soon," she cooed "I

just want to see how much I can get out of him until I cut him loose" she said as Naraku kissed her

neck. "So what do you want to do?" Naraku said reaching for the button on her pants, she giggled.

(Lil Miss Komugi: Ewww! Kikyo and Naraku having sex! That's disturbing! XX)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh kagome are you serious?" she sniffed "yeah, I'm dead serious" kagome had just finished

telling Sango what had happened while she was out. They were now in Sango's old ford. "**I that **

**bastard would- And I protected him from Kouga- I always knew he was a jerk but can't **

**believe** … Oh kagome I am so sorry I yelled at you and then- how can you ever forgive me?"

"Sango you're my best friend in the whole world." Kagome cried. The girls looked at each other and

smiled, their eyes were puffy and the little makeup they had on was smeared. But even still they

laughed. "Come on girl we only have twenty minutes till school starts and it looks like we just left a

funeral." Sango said while reaching into her glove box for her make up kit. "Sango you keep a make

up kit in your car… you're a genius." Kagome said while opening it up and picking up a crimson

lipstick color and putting it on, (Lil miss Komugi: I don't know the first thing about beauty products

and or cosmetics, but let's all pretend like I do. Thank you for your cooperation.)

15 minutes later

Kagome and Sango came strutting into school looking like two cheap hookers because of all the

make up they used to cover up the fact that they had been crying. A few people whistled at the two

but they just laughed it off. "See kagome everything is going to be fine." Sango said "No ones going to

bother you, I'll make sure of that remember we have all of our classes together. Nothing's bad is

going to hap-''

"KAGOME!"

"Oh lord no" Sango muttered as Kouga came racing up the hall to meet his missing girlfriend.

"Kagome! Where have you been I was so worried about you." Kouga tried to hug her but Sango

stepped in the way. "Hey girlie, I let you win last time but this time it'll be different." Kouga said in a

growling voice.

"Hah, you in twelve others couldn't beat me. I like to see you try all by yourself." Sango said but the

cockiness in her voice was gone ,if there is one thing Sango hated it was creating a scene. Kagome

tapped Sango on her shoulder "its okay Sango I need to **talk **to him."

"What? Ohhh… okay" Sango said stepping aside. Kouga took Kagome's hand and led her away.

"Hey Kouga, I'm sorry about the other day." Sango said trying not to laugh. '_Kouga … sorry son _

_but your heart is about to be broken. Oh and I'm going to be there to watch.'_ Sango thought as

shetowalk in the same directonKouga and Kagome.

"Hey Kouga we need to talk somewhere private. Let's go to the library." Kagome said, as she

squirmed away from Kouga's touch. (Remember the only person who has touched herin like a week

is Sesshomaru.) "Whatever you say, baby" Kouga said smiling.

They made it to the library and walked past the same girl sitting at the receptionist desk. And sat

down at a table close to the 'secret door' that Kikyo and Naraku were behind. (Lil Miss Komugi:

can't you just see problems coming!) "Kagome, what's been going on? You haven't been returning

any of my calls. I 've been worried about you baby." Kouga tried to grabbed Kagome's hand but she

pulled them away and placed it in her lap. Her eyes were shifted down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango walked into the library and stopped at the receptionist desk. "Yo Yura, you know where

kagome is?"

"Yo she just walked past me, she's in the back. And dig this so is her slut of a sister." Yura said not

looking up from the computer screen. "Really?"

"Yep she and Naraku have been back into that secret room that they think no one knows about for

about an hour." Sango's jaw dropped "your joking."

"If I'm lying I'm dying." Yura said still not looking up from the computer screen.

"Well things have just taken an interesting twist. Thanks Yura." Sango said quickly walking to the

back of the library. "No problem, Sango. (Sigh) I wish all people were as nice as her." Yura said to

no one in particular.

"Listen Kouga something really bad happened to me while I was gone and I just think it would

be better if we didn't see each other." Kagome said looking at her nails the whole time.

SILENCE

"I don't understand kagome… Th-this is Inuyasha's fault, isn't it? Kouga said. '_Kouga you don't_

_know how right you are'_ kagome thought but kept quiet. "I knew it." Kouga said, and all of a

sudden Kouga lunged over the table and grabbed kagome by the shoulders and shook her. "**What **

**did he do to you!**" Kouga shouted.

"Yo! This is a library! Keep the damn noise down!" Yura shouted from the front desk still not taking

her eyes off the computer screen. "Kouga! Let me go!" kagome shrieked.

"Don't make me come back there!" Yura shouted. 'Damn it Sango where the hell are you!' kagome

thought while Kouga still tried to get a confession out of her.

Sango had snuck into the 'secret' room to find Naraku and Kikyo asleep, on the couch, on top

of each other with nothing covering them but a blanket. Sango smirked and took out her camera

phone and started taking pictures. "I'll teach you for making fun of the fact that I'm poor. Your going

to learn a lesson you'll never forget and as for you Kikyo… well I just don't like you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha decided not to even bother with first period so instead he walked into the library. It had

always been a good place to ditch because the girl who worked there didn't give a rats ass about

anything. He strolled into the library and heard an unusual amount of noise "sup Yura"

"Oh hey Inuyasha, you heading towards the back?"

"Yeah"

"Then tell kagome and her boyfriend to shut the hell up."

Inuyasha almost tripped. "Ka-Kagome's back there!"

Yura sighed "don't cha hear her screaming?"

Inuyasha took that as a yes and took off running. 'This might be my only chance to talk to Kagome

without that damn Sesshomaru around her.'

But little did he know that not only was Kagome back there but so were Kouga, Sango, Kikyo, and

Naraku. And that the tangled mess that he had started was about to get a lot messier.

(Lil Miss Komugi: ha ha ha! aren't I messy! Oh and don't worry Miroku will be coming soon! Oh and

remember the faster you review the faster I get my fat ass in gear.)


	9. Chapter 9

(Lil Miss Komugi: Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update. It's not my fault my little sister has been pestering me to help her with her first fanfic. If you see the penname _Angsty_ _kisses_ that's her.

This chapter is dedicated to my little sister Anna I'm so proud of you! Hey I just noticed our names match Anna and Adrianne!

Inuyasha ran towards the back of the library. Kagome came into view Kouga was shaking her and yelling at her. The sight of Kouga touching 'his' kagome made his blood boil. 'Damn you Kouga.' "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY KAGOME" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Kouga and Kagome turned and looked. Sango, Kikyo and Naraku jumped. "Oh hell" Sango said rushing out of the room not turning to see if Kikyo or Naraku had seen her (they hadn't). Sango ran out of the room then stopped dead in her tracks. This is the scene she saw: Kagome and Kouga standing now in front of the table where they once were sitting Kouga still had his hand on her shoulders they both were staring at Inuyasha who stood about 8 ft away, hisfaced wasflushed with anger. Kikyo and Naraku came out and bumped into Sango, causing all heads to turn towards the three. "Damn!" Kikyo muttered seeing Inuyasha. "You can say that again" Sango said her eyes darting between Kouga, Kagome and Inuyasha.

No one moved everyone just stared at one another. Until finally Kouga made the first move, "you're Kagome? She's my girlfriend, besides even if she wasn't I would never let you hurt her again!" he shouted. Inuyasha started walking towards Kouga and Kagome; she instantly tried to get away causing Kouga to wrap his arms around her. "Kouga I told you to let go-

"Wait, wait, wait" Kikyo said pushing past Naraku and Sango (AN: they're both dressed now) she walked right up to Inuyasha "you hurt my sister!" she said with a cold fierce voice. Kagome was surprised to see her sister but even more surprised that she was worried about her "Kikyo… I didn't know you cared." She snorted "you're my little sister dumb ass I may not like you at times but I'm always going to love and care about you." she said still staring at Inuyasha. (AN: okay I'm making not Kikyo any nicer, any big sister can tell you about this feeling. Myself included, as much as I mess with Anna, beat her up, take her stuff, talk about her awful taste in fashion and tell embarrassing stories about her; like the time she threw up at the fair and it landed on this woman who was wearing a wig… Ha! Ha! Ha! That was the best fair ever! Ahem but I digress, as I was saying whenever she really needs me I'm there and don't let me find out somebody was picking on her! I'll kick their ass!)

"What'd you do to my sister?" Kikyo said with an intense look in her eye. "Yeah Inuyasha! What'd you do to her!" Kouga shouted walking away from kagome and to Inuyasha. "I- she- Hey! What were you and the new kid doing back here?" Inuyasha said trying to take the heat off of himself. "Don't try to change the subject, Inuyasha! What did you do to Kikyo's sister!" Naraku shouted he wasn't exactly sure what was going on but he knew it was intreresting; he was leaning against the door frame, Sango and kagome now sat near Naraku. They figured for now he was safest person to be by. "You don't understand!" Inuyasha shouted "Kagome… It was just a misunderstanding!" He looked at her but she turned away. But Sango was the angry one now. She stood up abruptly "A MISUNDERSTANDING! INUYASHA! YOU RAPED HER!" Everyone's eyes widened at her outburst.

"You wha-

"My sister-

"And I thought I was bad."

Kagome started crying, confirming Sango's statement, she ran into the secret room. She fell on the pillows (not the ones that Kik and Naraku were getting it on on. ) She pulled out her cell phone and called someone.

* * *

At the college

Sesshomaru had just left his second class of the day with his roommate Miroku. They were now in Sess'car heading for a place to eat when his phone rang.

"Hello" he said

'Sesshomaru… you have to help me – Inuyasha – in the library at school- my sister knows- Please help!'

CLICK

'Damn you Inuyasha' he thought as Miroku asked him what was going on.

* * *

Back at the high school

Kikyo and Kouga were kicking Inuyasha's ass. He was on the ground trying to protect himself from their kicks. Kikyo was crying and shouting. Kouga was just shouting. Sango was apologizing to Kagome and trying to console her. Naraku was still leaning against the doorframe but now Yura was there too. Naraku had just finished explaining what he knew about the situation. "Man I always knew he was warped but my gracious!" Yura said shaking her head. "Do you think we should call the police?" she asked not making effort to move. "And ruin their fun? … Naaa." Naraku said nonchalantly. (Lil Hore: and ruin there fun, and ruin your story is more like it.

Lil Miss Komugi: Hey! When did you get back?

LH: a while ago…

LMK: and you haven't been helping with the story because?

LH: Hey! Hey! My contract clearly states that the only time I have to help is during a sex scene or intense language.

LMK: but you're my best friend! You're supposed to just want to help me!

LH: I do! … During sex scenes and intense language and/or violence. Now I'll see you later.

LMK: Where are you going?

LH: Me and Anna are going to the movies.

LMK: you're taking my Lil sister to the movies?

LH: well, I wanted to take you but you're writing a story, so I'll see you later. Bye!

LMK: … That lazy Bitch!)

"I should head back up to the front desk, just in case somebody else comes in." Yura said walking back up front. It seemed like as soon as she got there Sesshomaru and Miroku came busting through the door. Sesshomaru with a look of anger and hatred. Miroku with a look of utter confusion. "Didn't you two graduate when I was in tenth?" Yura said pointing at them. The only answer she got was "my brother?" Yura saw by his look that now was not the time to play. "Back there" she said pointing to where the noise was coming from. Sesshomaru took off Miroku close behind asking what was going on yet again. Yura once again headed for the back. If she thought it was interesting before then she was in for a treat.

Kikyo sobs had become louder and more intense, so now it was Naraku and Kouga who were beating up Inuyasha. Sesshomaru came flying through he grabbed some of Inuyasha's hair and yanked him to his feet. "'Ey Sess man! Be careful! That's your brother!" Miroku shouted worried about Inuyasha's well being. Kouga and Naraku shocked by sesshomaru's act of cruelty towards his own brother went over to where Miroku stood. "What's going on!" Miroku asked turning towards the two. "Should we tell him?" "Might as well."

Sesshomaru who was now strangling his younger brother pushed him away. Not for some strange sense of compassion toward his brother but because he heard crying in the room, and voices in the next room. He walked towards the door and saw Kikyo laying in the doorway sobbing. "Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked, he didn't really like her but she looked so sad you would have to be heartless to ignore her (or Inuyasha). She shook her head "m-my sis-sister has been raped." She wept, "and it's my entire fault!" she cried. Sesshomaru was surprised by her statement. "Kikyo, in no way is this your fault." She looked up at him and then continued to cry. He sighed and walked past her and in to the room. In the corner was Kagome her knees pulled up to her chest. A girl Sesshomaru didn't recognize was next to her saying "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Kagome I'm sorry." Sesshomaru figured she was the reason everyone and their dog what had happened to Kagome. He walked up to Kagome who had her back to him. "Kagome," he said her name softly, she spun around quickly and got to her feet. She hugged him and started to cry. "Come on, let's get out of here. She nodded and they walked past Sango, then Kikyo who was still sobbing. Past Naraku, Kouga, and Inuyasha, They had decided to continue beat the crap out of him. They walked past Yura and Miroku (who of course had to follow them) and right out the door.

"so what should we do with this one?"Yura asked pointing at Inuyasha. "torture him?" Naraku said and was by okays and sure. " I'll get the ropes" Yura said, while Kouga and Naraku held him down in a chair.

(LMK: so how'd you like it? Please tell me when you review. Oh and sorry it took me so long to update but like I said Anna kept asking me for ideas for her story. It's really good. It's called _Always on my mind _it's a Yu Yu fanfic.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews! I'm feeling a little lazy so this chapter is going to be short. It mainly centers on what happened after Kagome, Sesshomaru and Miroku left. Oh and sorry for taking forever to update. (School really sucks and my partner isn't helping me, I'm thinking about replacing her)

"So what should we do with this one?" Yura said pointing at Inuyasha. "Torture him?" Naraku said and was answered by yeas and Okays. "I'll go get the ropes" Yura said.

Inuyasha was now tied to a wooden chair in the secret room his mouth was covered in duck tape and he was scared out of his wits. He stared frightfully at his captors and the torture devices they held. Sango held a mace, Yura a tazer, Kouga a large metal mallet, Naraku a cheese grater and Kikyo an aluminum bat.

"Inuyasha," Naraku said with a grin. "Were going to play a little game. It's called 'I never' this is how it works. One of us will say 'I never' followed by something we have never done but if you've done that thing then not only does the person who said it get to hit you but anyone else who has never done the said thing."

"Ready!" said Kouga who was going to start off their twisted game. "I've never hit kagome" Kouga crushed Inuyasha's right hand with the mallet he held. Yura tazered him while Sango and Naraku took the torture devices and slowly went down Inuyasha's face. Kikyo of course being Kagome's sister didn't get to go. "I've never forced kagome to do anything!" Kikyo shouted hitting Inuyasha with the bat and then stepping aside to let everyone else get in their lick.

At the colleges boys dorm rooms

Miroku sat on the couch that lay in he and his roommates dorm. Next to him sat a pretty little high schooler named Kagome. Sesshomaru had left to get her clothes from his house so they were pretty much alone. "So let me get this straight… Inuyasha was your best friend."

"Yup"

"And also the guy that raped you."

"Yup"

"So you couldn't leave his house"

"Yup"

"And Sesshomaru walked in on you in the shower"

"Yup"

"So Sesshomaru took care of you"

"Yup"

"And for three days nobody knew what had happened to you"

"Pretty much"

"So not only did you stay in the house with the person who raped you, but then you went to the same school that he does and didn't expect some kind of confrontation?"

"Nope"

"interesting." Miroku said at last, he and kagome had been talking for what seemed like hours, waiting for Sesshomaru to get back. In that time kagome had learned that Miroku was majoring in psychology. "So what's wrong with me, doc?" Kagome said. Reaching for popcorn she and Miroku were watching Kill Bill vol. 2 (Kagome hadn't seen it before). "Well kagome first let me ask you a few more questions."

"Go for it"

"Have you been crying a lot?

Yup

Having bad dreams

…no

Nervous break downs

Nope

Hmm, what about blaming yourself for what happened

Also no

Ahh, Well Kagome in my personal opinion I think you're in shock.

Really …

Yep…

Uma is kinda hot, huh Miroku?

Oh most def

"Alright you two I'm back." Sesshomaru said interrupting their conversation. "Hey what took you so long?" Miroku said getting up and helping Sess with the large box that he was carrying. "She has a lot of stuff" Sesshomaru said. Pulling in another box with his foot.

"Well now that you're here you might as well listen to what Miroku and I decided," Kagome said while ushering Sesshomaru to sit down next to her. Sess glanced at Miroku suspiciously who merely sat on the other side of Kagome and took the popcorn bucket from her. "Well," Kagome started "we thought it would be best if I stayed here for awhile at least until I'm ready to go home" she said looking at Sesshomaru with a serious expression. "Uhh Kags, I think he was already planning on doing that." Miroku said looking at the three huge boxes that were now sitting in their living room. (AN I don't know what real dorms look like so the ones in my story will look like three bed room apartments.) "Oh, right then so we're all in agreement, yes" "sounds good to me" mirouku said while munching on a hand full of popcorn. Sesshomaru merely nodding and gave Kagome a small kiss on her forehead. "Guys not while I'm eating!"

!#$&&$#!#$&(&$#!#$$#!($#!#&)(&$#!#$&(

Several hours after the conversation that you just read…

"**Guys I feel like a criminal **

_Oh you feel like a criminal after you beat him to a pulp _

**Hey I wasn't the one with the cheese grater **

**_What are you trying to say? _**

Read between the lines dumbass 

_(Ha) you know what she's trying to say _

**Look can we just get rid of this disgusting piece of garbage **

**We can't just dump him **

_Why not? _

**(Slap) **

_Owww! What the hell _

**WHAT DO YOU MAEN 'WHY NOT'! **

**_Okay you guys just chill the hospital is just down the block_** we'll dump him at the emergency back doors and be done

_**Alright and remember none of us knows what happened to him **_

_**Okay **_

… **Now I really feel like a criminal **

You ain't the only one

**Let's just get this over with" **

AN: Kay that's the end now to explain the last conversation. Sango (bold),Kouga(slanted),Naraku(Bold and slanted), Yura( underlined), And Kikyo(bold and under lined) are carrying Inuyasha's limp unconscious body through the dark hallways, the schools been closed for at least 2 hours and so they can't see that's why I did it like that.

Oh! And also so you'll forgive me for taking so long I'll tell you a story. I had a shirt made that said 'Inuyasha's baby mama' my mom didn't like it so she threw it out and got me a shirt that said 'Inuyasha's wife'. Then my mom read my story along with my half sister Chris and they had had a conversation that went like this:

**(Chris) Isn't this Inuyasha the same person that she's 'married' to?** (Chris doesn't watch anime)

(Mom) yep 

**She sure likes to abuse him huh? **

Yeah 

**Hate to say it but Adrianne's a husband beater **

Husband beater… not very catchy is it?

**Your right we should say wife beater**

But Inuyasha's a boy 

**So… Adrianne's already got him acting like a pussy **(my half sister swears like a sailor!)

(Laughing) you're right 

So now every time my mom and Chris are together they call me wife beater. They are so mean.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Lil miss komugi: so sorry about the extreme delay, what can I say? Writer's block had something to do with it... but then again so did pure laziness. I guess for the most part I started a story that I didn't know how to finish so I stopped. But I really hate to start things and then quit. But mind you I have no problems with starting things and then putting them off for long periods of time. But I digress. I hope you enjoy this chapter. My writing skills might have gotten a little rusty, bear with me. This one's for triple y!) **

**To say the least, Izaoyoi was in shock, her son's room was in total disarray. Blood covered his floor, sheets clothes were splattered around like paint and ... was that girl's underwear in the corner. What had happened while she was away? Where was Inuyasha? Why hadn't Sesshomaru ever called her back, had something happened to him too? **

**She rushed to the phone and dialed her eldest cell phone number.**

**Boys' dorm 7:25 pm **

**Miroku picked up the phone in the living room of the dorm that he Sesshomaru and now Kagome shared.  
"Hello, this is Miroku speaking...**

**"H-hello Miroku (sniff) this is Izaoyoi, I-I was w-wondering if you had heard f-from my sons.**

**Miroku frowned; he had always liked Mrs. Nishida and didn't like the sound of her voice or the fact that he was about to lie to her (well half lie). **

**"Well of coarse I've heard from him I live with him. I'll get him for you." he said pushing down the hold button and running into Sess' room. **

**Pushing open the door, he saw that he was walking in on a tender moment between his best friend and the high schooler, trapped into the intimate kiss. "Dude that's statutory rape," Kagome jerked out of the kiss, almost falling out of the bed. Sesshomaru glared at Miroku "what, May I ask, do you want?" he asked in a sarcastically sweet voice. Miroku glanced at Kagome quickly before leaning closer towards Sesshomaru "your moms on the phone she's looking for you know who." Sesshomaru sighed he didn't think that she would get home so quickly. To tell the truth he had forgotten all about his parents' business trip, and if mom was home how long before father made it back? **

**"Okay" Sesshomaru said getting up and heading for the door with Miroku following behind him. "I'll talk to her." "Talk to who?" Kagome called starting after them. Sesshomaru rushed to the phone And waved towards Kagome "distract her" he whispered. 'How' he thought. "Miroku..." Kagome said stand behind him. He spun around " uhh, hey! Kagome, you uhh wanna... go with me to the hospital?" **

**'The hospital?"**

**"Yeah that's where I volunteer, wanna go I have to leave for there in a couple of minutes." **

**"I guess so" **

**"Great, it will be fun there's someone there I want you to meet." He said grabbing her arm and rushing out of the dorm as quickly as possible. **

**Back with Sesshomaru **

**"Mother, calm down I'm sure he's fine." Sesshomaru said in soothing voice. **

**"No Sesshomaru something's wrong!" she wept "that night I called you... w-what happened?"**

**There was a pause as Sesshomaru thought over his options he could always tell his mother the truth but with every thing that would follow it just seemed like an unlikely option but lying to her... either way something was about to hit the fan. " Nothing I went to check on him and he was sleeping so I left. " He said while inwardly promising to make all this lying up to her. **

**"That's it?" she said expecting at least some kind of clue to where he was.**

**"That's it." **

**"... Sesshomaru, you don't sound very worried is there something your not telling me." **

**'This is your chance to tell her.' he thought but what came out was "Inuyasha a fairly smart boy if he is in any danger he could handle it." **

**"Sesshomaru come home this instant we are going to find your brother. Because believe it or not he is a still a child and children make mistakes. He may be scared or hurt and I- no we are not going to let him struggle alone. Because no matter what we're family and family and family supports each other." click. She hung up, Sesshomaru sighed he knew he had upset her but he really didn't care about his younger brother at this moment. He walked out of the dorm and closed the door, but as he was locking up the dorm his mother's words popped back into his mind 'no matter what were family and family supports each other.' "Ridiculous." **

**The bright light over his head burned. He groaned and tried to get up but his body refused and pain shot through him like electricity shocking each nerve in his body. His mind was a blur nothing made sense. No memories came to him no anything. He looked around but saw only white. "So you're awake," A voice sounded from somewhere, a voice he knew or at least he thought he knew. Right now he wasn't quite sure who he was. The stamping of heels grew closer as another voice sounded "Kikyo! What are you doing!?" "k-ki uhh" he tried to speak but his throat was as dry as a desert. At least he knew whom the voice belonged to. **

**Kikyo leaned herself over Inuyasha, on her face was an expression he had never seen before but that didn't matter now Kikyo was here. She felt guilty about what had happened maybe love had caused the change whatever the reason Inuyasha was sure she had been his rescuer. Nothing else mattered they could start over from right now. No jealously, no Naraku, no distractions. He smiled and reached for her hand, "Uh love you." It seemed to take all of strength to say it but he was proud that he did. "... Bullshit" she said her face never changing. "Because if you did you wouldn't have forced your self on my sister." "wha-" But even as he spoke (or tried to) memories poured back into his mind like water in a bath tub (LMK: water in a what... sorry guys I'm running out of good similes) 'that's right I raped Kagome and she left with my brother. Kikyo was with Naraku and Sango, Kouga and that weird girl from the library beat me up. So... that means I'm in a... in a...' "do you know where you are Inuyasha?" her sharp nails digging into Inuyasha already tender flesh. "Kikyo stop! We have to get a doctor and tell them he's awake!" there was that voice again it was Sango's. 'Is she worried about me?' "No Sango!" she shouted turning towards Inuyasha "he's gonna pay." **

**"So Miroku, do you always volunteer at night?" Kagome asked while walking through the calm halls of the hospital. "Well most of the time because it doesn't interfere with school and also because Dr. Naraku works most of the night shifts." He replied. 'Dr. Naraku?' Kagome thought "he doesn't by any chance have a son?" she asked, Miroku thought for a second "you know what, I'm pretty sure he does." He said looking down at Kagome "why do you ask?" "N-no reason, just curious." But as Kagome said those words she had a very strange feeling that some loose ends were about to tie up. **

**"So mom, why are we at the hospital again?' Souta asked walking side by side with his mother. "Because, Souta Kikyo is visiting a friend and she needs a ride home." his mother said gingerly for the third time. "Which friend?**

**"She didn't say, she just told me the room number and that Sango was with her." Souta's face lit up, "did she bring Kohaku too, cause if she did maybe he can spend the night tonight please mom please!" Mrs. Higurashi laughed as they neared he front desk, "we'll see Souta, we'll see." The woman at the front desk popped her gum loudly before turning her attention to Mrs. Higurashi and saying (rather lazily) "can I help you?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled I'm looking for room number 142. The lady looked on her clipboard and popped her gum again. She looked at the information and murmured "you must be the mom." she looked back at Mrs. Higurashi and said Go straight down the hall then make a left it'll be the 7th door on your right." Mrs. Higurashi smiled again before saying thank you and leaving, "come along Souta let's go get your sister. The woman at the front desk heard this last comment. 'Sister? Hope I didn't send her to the wrong room, oh well' and went back to chomping on her gum. **

**"Dr. Naraku, Miroku and A guest are here to see you now." a nurse said as she led the two in to the office. Kagome gasped as the man turned towards her. He was the exact image of his son. "Ahh Miroku, so good to see you." He said walking towards them. Miroku smiled "good to see you too Dr. Naraku, this is Kagome she's a friend of mine." He said gesturing towards Kagome "please to meet you too." He said shaking Kagome's hand "Kagome has an interest in medicine I take it?" The dr. said smiling " oh y-yeah I 'BAM **

**There was a loud thud then a piercing scream. "That's coming from our new patients room" The dr. said rushing form his office with Miroku and Kagome on his heels.**

**Back with Kikyo and Sango**

**As the expression goes Kikyo had lost her damn mind. After roughly yanking the I vs from Inuyasha, she had continued to flip over the tables and smash a chair into the bedside monitors. Her rampage terrified Sango who didn't trust, care, or like Inuyasha already had enough guilt on her shoulders from previous actions. **

**Inuyasha was strapped into the bed was completely vulnerable to Kikyo's insane destructive assault. Luckily a guilt-ridden savior was there to save him. Sango untied his leg from the brace and unstrapped his upper torso from the tottering bed. Then half dragged and half carried him to the closed door. Kikyo, if she noticed them fleeing didn't seem to care she was to busy knocking over everything not already knocked over or in shambles. Inuyasha groaned clutched clumsily at his leg. The braces on his fingers causing him to have an awkward control of his hands. "Inuyasha it'll be okay" Sango said whether she believed it or not didn't matter she was now pulling the handle on the door but before she pulled it open someone else did.**


	12. Chapter 12

(LMK: Did you miss me?)

The loud thud crash caused Izaoyoi to jump. The sudden shatter of serenity was broken "Sesshomaru, what was that?" she said clutching on to her sons arm. "I don't know." He said but he quickened his pace making it a little difficult for his mother to keep up. "Well what ever it was I hope everything's alright." She said as they both followed the shrieks that followed the crash.

Dr. Naraku skidded to a stop in front of room 142 and yanked open the door. A young woman with straight dark brown hair had Dr. Naraku's patient slung over her shoulder. Behind her a girl who looked a lot like miss Kagome was ripping the machines out of their sockets. Kagome made an audible gasp from behind them "Kikyo!" she shouted, surprise registering on her face. Her sister turned her senses rushing back to her. "Kagome," she called.

Sango looked horror stricken the situation could be taken so many ways, but she knew what ever happened tonight was not going to be pretty. Kagome tore her eyes away from her sister and stared at Sango, then the battered Inuyasha. As so many emotions ran through her mind.

"What is going on here?" Dr. Naraku said grabbing Inuyasha from Sango's arms while mainly directing the question at Kikyo. "Young lady do you have any idea of the damage you caused to this room, to my patient?' Kikyo snorted and slowly walked towards them. "How you any idea what damage he's caused to my sister!" she said her voice raising an octave

"What" said the Doctor?

"Why" said Sango

"What happened here?" said Mrs. Higurashi

You ever got that sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach when you know that everything that can happen will happen. That's how Kagome and Miroku were feeling as they watched Mrs. Higurashi stare confusedly at everyone in the room with Souta right behind. And just to make sure that there was no shred of hope at keeping this a secret. What do you know Sesshomaru and his mother came on through?

So picture this: Kikyo's in the middle of the room surrounded by destruction and confused onlookers, next is Sango, standing over Inuyasha and Dr. Naraku (who is very concerned about his patient) she has a look of total and complete despair on her face. Then of course come Kagome and Miroku standing to the side of the doctor both clearly panicking about this awful turn of events.

Mrs. Higurashi and young Souta are at Kagome's side and trying to put this situation into some kind of sense. Now last but certainly not least are the Nishida's, Sesshomaru and Izaoyoi who are blocking the doorway.

For Izaoyoi mixed emotions were coursing through her she was glad that she had found her son, but in this condition it wasn't much comfort. What had happened while she was away?

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on his mother's hand and in his calmest voice said "mother I think we should leave while the doctor finds out what's going on." Kikyo interjected "oh no Sesshomaru you stay I'm not letting my sister stay with you any longer. You probably helped him." She seethed spreading her anger to the Nishida clan. Sesshomaru glared at her but there was a ring of truth to her words he didn't report Kagome's rape so didn't that make him at least a little responsible for all the chaos that had followed. "What are you talking about," Doctor Naraku said hoisting Inuyasha back onto the bed then placing his hands on it so it would stable. "Helped who? Do what? What is going on here?" he looked around questionably.

Oh how Kagome wished the world would swallow her up. How she wished lightning would strike her dead anything to escape the moment when her sister screamed her secret out the one that she thought only she and Sesshomaru could work through. The thing that had had turned her life into an emotional roller coaster. This thought made something inside of her stronger, bolder, braver.

Kikyo was talking working her way up to her big finish. "Mrs. Nishida your son r-

"KIKYO!" Kagome shouted! Everyone in the room jumped. Even Inuyasha twitched; Kagome's face was like stone in a clear almost scary voice she said, "don't let this reunion be sour." Kikyo opened her mouth to say something but the look in Kagome's eyes shut her up. "Anything that needs to be said about me will be said by me. Why don't you, Souta and mom go home? And "I'll take care things here."

Kikyo was shocked she wasn't used to this kind of Kagome, her sister had always been a little on the shy side always letting her take the lead was this just one of the side effects of such brutality happening to her? Well whatever this was, she wasn't about stand down at least not all the way. "Alright, but tomorrow we all talk." She said taking her mother's hand and ignoring Souta's incessant questions.

"Well, that was interesting now would someone like to explain WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" Dr. Naraku said gesturing to the vandalized hospital room. "Sesshomaru, look at what that girl did to your brother. I thought they were a couple did the break up? I don't understand." Said Izaoyoi, tugging on her oldest sons hand and fighting the urge not to chase that Kikyo girl down.

"Dr. Naraku this is my fault" Kagome said. "Really everything that has happened has been to protect me." Dr. Naraku turned towards Kagome he doubted her words but nonetheless was curious to see what she had to say. Sango. Miroku and Sesshomaru held their breath would she tell the good Dr. what really happened… up to now everyone had been met with the truth but when grown ups were involved… Well, sometimes less is more.

Kagome looked into Dr. Naraku's eyes. If she did tell Inuyasha would be sent to prison.' good that's what he deserves' she thought bitterly. 'But is that what you want?' Her thoughts conflicted against themselves. They had friends for so long, what he did had killed all the friendship they had left. Did she really want to be the reason Inuyasha future was thrown away? If you can't do the time don't do the crime. Hadn't he been punished enough! Had he…

"Kagome." Dr. Naraku's voice snatched her back to reality. She looked around the room and took the somber mood on everyone's face (except for Mrs. Nishida who looked absolutely confused) she stopped on Inuyasha pained sleeping expression 'alright Inuyasha this is all the love I've ever had for you, after this you're on your own.' "Inuyasha and I… we had a fight, a big fight he slapped me, he hit me …hard" her lip trembled, as Izaoyoi gasped "I left his house crying and didn't return home, Sesshomaru driving home to check on Inuyasha, found me and I guess I over reacted" a tear slid down her face Miroku wondered if it was just an act or actual emotion shining through " I called my sister and Sango but I never really told them what happened and I suppose they assumed it was bigger than just a fight." Kagome was crying now and Izaoyoi came over and hugged her tight "oh darling don't cry, to think that he would put his hands on you! Why once he wakes up –sniff- I'll have to teach him how to respect a woman." Izaoyoi was rambling trying to comfort Kagome and at the same time still trying to figure if Kagome's call to her sister had put him in the hospital or if he had picked a fight with someone who was a lot tougher than sweet little Kagome. "Dear I think you had a lot of excitement And I think it's best you go home… and tell your sister not to worry about these damages I'll pay for them." She said rubbing Kagome's back. "Sesshomaru take her home dear" Sesshomaru reached for Kagome's hand. This was going to be a hell of a car ride.

"May I ask why you didn't tell them the truth?" Sesshomaru said quietly, Kagome wondered if she heard anger in his voice. "I didn't want him to go to jail. Don't you think he's been punished enough?" "NO!" Kagome jumped at the sudden anger in his voice. She stole a glance at him he looked livid starring straight ahead his mouth a thin line. "For what he did, he'll never be punished enough" anger was clear in every word. She sighed "well what about your mother?" "What about her" he snapped at her and instantly regretted it. "Well she always wonders, stresses over if she's being a good mother, if I said 'Inuyasha raped –she flinched at the word- me ' can you imagine the pain and guilt she would have put on herself." He sighed "as long as your okay" he said his cool slowly returning to him, it seemed that since Kagome had first entered his life as something more than his brother's friend his cool had been gone. She smiled and his heart melted but kept his face cool or hoped he did. "How can I not be? I do have you after all."

The car stopped they were in front of the Higurashi house. Kagome sighed her vacation with Sesshomaru was over, before it really began. "Guess I have to tell my mom what 'happened' and hope Kikyo sticks along with it." She said unbuckling her seatbelt as slowly as possible. Sesshomaru leaned over and pressed his lips to her slightly opened ones. She wrapped an arm around his neck, and tried not to cry when he eventually pulled away. " I love you, Kagome" his words burned inside of her giving her strength to face Kikyo, strength to face Inuyasha, strength to face life.

LMK: after this there is one more chapter. The epilogue will wrap everything up. Thank you all for putting up with me.


	13. EP1: Inuysha and Monika

LMK: Hey everybody It's me again that girl who doesn't update. Well I tried to stick to my plan and write an epilogue and keep it relatively short but… didn't happen. Then a couple a nights ago I was sitting in bed and it just started coming to me. So here's the deal each main character's getting their own little epilogue. And here's Inuyasha's life ten years into the future.

**"Monika, what are you doing? Come to bed." Inuyasha said watching his wife although why he said anything when her back was turned was a mystery He knew that his cute deaf bride wouldn't hear him but old habits die hard as the saying goes. **

**Inuyasha was happy, and it sometimes shocked him. After his hazardous teenage experience he never thought he would be happy again. But things had started to look up, his father had of course sent him off to some military school for 18 months and afterwards he went off to a community college majored in business and graduated with honors. "See what you can accomplish when you put your mind to it!" His mother had commented joyously, when he told her the news. She was thrilled with the way things had turned out for him even more thrilled when he had told her he was going to marry Monika.**

**Monika his beautiful American bride he had met on one of his seldom trips to Okinawa. She told him that even though her parents were both American she had lived her whole life in Japan and even attended Japanese public schools. Inuyasha had felt something for her there, and he thought that she was extremely determined. Determined to learn how to speak even though she couldn't hear, determined to go to Japanese schools where she was probably ostracized for being deaf and living on the base and determined not to be pitied.**

**And Monika was determined in getting what she wanted so naturally she married Inuyasha when he proposed. **

The wedding had been unusual. Monika's side overflowing to the point where they sat on Inuyasha's side and Inuyasha's side had only two guest who actually knew him as more than Monika's fiancé, his mother and younger sister. Of coarse Monika had often asked about the rest of his family and knew that Inuyasha had an older brother and a father. She may not have been Japanese but she knew enough to know that them not coming was highly unusual. But she let it slide and put it off as perhaps a family feud over the business that his father owned. Maybe Inuyasha had wanted to run it but he being the second son was denied the chance. It would explain why he had started his own business when his heart obviously wasn't in it. Monika liked to think the reason he didn't enjoy his job as much as he should was because he had to spend alot of time away from her. Or maybe it was because he knew that his father did not approve of him.

**Monika had only met her father in law once. He had been in town and Inuyasha had been out of town on a business trip of his own. Izaoyoi had e-mailed her saying that she was in town and wanted to meet with her husband. Of course Monika had obliged. Her father in law was a very intimidating man though was nothing but polite to her. She could certainly understand why she and Inuyasha lived so far way from him and why he did no business in his hometown. " So Monika,' He spoke deliberately slower to her, she guessed he was being courteous "my son, he treats you well?" It was a common question, but it seemed like there was something else behind it. " Of course, I love him very much" Monika said hoping to put him at ease. But it seemed to agitate him more. He reached across the table and laid his hand on top of hers. Monika looked to Izaoyoi for some kind of cue, but her smile was frozen in place. "Monika you would tell us if-' he stopped as if unsure how to go on. Izaoyoi was now looking at him too. Her eyes held a look that Monika had seen her mother give her a thousand times. 'Don't do it'. "If he was mistreating you" Izaoyoi's knuckles had gone white from gripping the table too hard. Monika smiled nervously "I'm not sure what you mean, but your son has never been anything less than a perfect gentleman." "But if he wasn't, if he hurt you, would tell us right?" His words had come out quickly, Monika had had trouble understanding, but she nodded. Wanting to put this awkwardness behind them. **

**When Inuyasha got back she told him about what had happened. Which she regretted, he went directly to the phone and called whom she could only guess was his family. Monika wanted to know why he was so upset but the whole time he kept his face away from her. She couldn't read his lips but she could only guess that he was angry with them for accusing him of ever hurting her. To Monika's knowledge her husband had never been violent, the whole thing had been a puzzle to her. **

**But that was water under the bridge. Those things had happened but hadn't really affected her, much to Inuyasha's relief. Monika had been curious about it but when he wouldn't answer, she came up with her own conclusion and was content again. This wasn't something she was determined to solve. She let be moody at times without questioning him or his motives. She loved him and he loved her. That was Monika's motto for most things. She didn't want little things to get in the way of their marriage. Their perfect marriage that Inuyasha still felt he didn't deserve but did nothing to upset or disrupt. **

**Now Monika was finally getting into bed snuggling up to him and smiling contently. "I love you" she sighed sleepily. "I love you, too" Inuyasha said but her head was turned. She didn't see him only felt the low rumble in his chest. He wrapped his arms around Monika and suddenly felt a surge of guilt fir not telling her about the things in his past. Why he never spoke to his father or brother, why he refused to do business in his own hometown, why he was so angry with his mother that day. "I'll tell you one day," he said into her hair, but for now he wouldn't disrupt his complete happiness. **

**LMK: If your wondering about the spelling Of Inuyasha's wife's name In America It would have been Monica, but since there is no 'ca' in Japan it would be changed to 'ka'. Oh and if your wondering about the sister at the wedding… we'll get that. Next is Sango. **


	14. EP2: Sango and Miroku

LMK:I know you guys are a little pissed that Inuyasha didn't end up a crack whore or something. Or that you didn't get to read how Kagome went off and busted a cap in him but don't worry. They did have one final confrontation before he went off and married Monika. But this is Sango Now 27 years old. Enjoy

"Man this bites ass." Sango muttered in the back of her manager's car. Not only did she lose her title as mixed fighting champ to some European dude whose arms were as big as her waist but the doctors said she'd have to keep the cast on her leg for at least two months. "Sango baby, don't be upset. Your still the karate, judo, and kick boxing champ." He said glancing at her through the rear views mirror. "Well I won't be for much longer." She said while gesturing to the giant cast that swallowed all of her leg leaving only her kneecap exposed. On top of that were metal wires racing up her badly bruised and bandaged thigh. She had seen this many bruises since high school with Inuyasha…

"Sugar darling don't be cross, the next competition isn't for seven months. That cast will be off in two will be back to training in three and then you'll be back to kicking ass and taking names." They were pulling into Sango's drive way now. She could see Miroku peeking through the blinds.

Her manager pulled out her crutches from the trunk and assisted Sango to they were at her front door where Miroku immediately opened it. "Don't worry sweetheart, Yazu's gonna take of everything." He patted her on the head condescendingly. "You just focus on feeling better." And with that he was off leaving Sango alone to wallow in her failure. Well… not completely alone.

" Let me help you" Miroku said all but carrying her to the couch. "Thank you" She said. Miroku brought her some tea she smiled " it feels good to be home" She sighed stretching her broken leg on Miroku's lap. " Kagome called," he said while rubbing his hand on the one part of her thigh that wasn't covered in wire or plaster. Sango's lips twitched "really" "yes, she wants you to help her shop for the baby, but she said she'd understand if you weren't up to it." His voice trailed off. "Are you mad at her? " Miroku asked watching the frown on his lover's face tighten. " No I'm not mad at her, " "but" he pressed "but she could be a little more considerate about her best friend and a little less worried about that damn lump" she huffed.

Of course that wasn't completely true Kagome was maybe the most upset about Sango's injury (with the exception of Sango) but her sympathy was being constantly overshadowed by the fact that she was going to be a mother. "If you said that to her it would hurt her feelings." Miroku said while starting to nuzzle Sango's tummy. She sighed and pushed him away gently "I know, I didn't really mean it." Miroku looked up at her and grinned, "I know" Sango grabbed a pillow from behind her and smacked him with it. They both laughed, "of course you know Mr. Therapist." She giggled.

"So you're not going to go?" Sango closed her eyes and thought of Inuyasha suddenly. "What do you think Inuyasha would say if he knew she was pregnant?" he glanced at Sango confused at the turn in conversation. 'Why do you ask about him?" She shrugged "I have no idea. I was thinking about him on the ride back and the question just formed." Miroku sat up and closed his eyes. "I'm not sure, you know he's married now." "Really!" this was all news to Sango. "Yeah, to a deaf American girl." Miroku said calmly, Sango stared her jaw to the floor. "Y-you're joking." She sputtered finally. "No, I'm not. So, I'm not really sure if Inuyasha would care."

Sango laid back on the couch. "Sounds like he's moved on with his life…" she thought back to all those years ago. She remembered Kagome's heated words when she found out he was leaving going to some boot camp like school to finish off the duration of the school year and then some. She remembered going to Kouga and Kikyo's graduation she remembered them calling Inuyasha's name but he not being there. She remembered ease dropping on the two of them with Miroku, Kouga and Kikyo, Sesshomaru the only one having any trust that this talk wouldn't end badly. 'He wouldn't dare.' That's what he had said when they had tried to convince him to come along and spy too.

The phone rang pulling Sango back into the future. Miroku answered "moshi moshi, Oh Kagome. Yes she's here." He was handing the phone to Sango. Mouthing 'be nice'. "Hello…' Sango answered wearily "Sango! Hey guess what I just got back from the doctor and it's a boy! Can you believe it! I'm so excited!" Sango imagined Kagome jumping up and down on the other side of the line. "I thought you wanted a girl though…" there was a short pause as if Kagome had completely forgotten any conversation concerning the baby's gender until now. "O-oh I did but boys are easier to care don't you think? I mean there's so many things I'll never have to worry about now." Kagome said enthusiasm returning. "But how are you feeling. Is your leg bothering you?" she finished trying to convey the sincerity she truly felt. "Oh it's fine I'm just a little worried about my career" "Sango your going to be fine! Nobody's better than you!" Kagome shouted. Sesshomaru turned to look at her. "But I lost… and once you get an injury like this it's hard to come back from it, that's all" Kagome could practically hear the pout on her face. "Sango don't worry, you know what will cheer you up," Kagome said lifting herself up from her seat. "I'm coming over."

Sesshomaru drove, of course. While Kagome sang along to some new bubblegum pop song on the radio.

"You know Sango probably doesn't want us over." He stated calmly. Kagome snorted "of course she wants us there she's my best friend" "true, he agreed "but I seriously don't think she wants to see us parade our good fortune when she's in danger of her whole career imploding." Kagome gasped, she hadn't really thought anything like that could happen to Sango. "W-well Miroku will take care of her if anything like that ever did happen." Kagome said mostly to reassure herself. Sesshomaru almost laughed but decided against it. They were pulling into the familiar drive of Sango's house.

Miroku already opening the door and ushering them in, Kagome couldn't hide her grin as she saw Sango. With her leg up on a pile of pillows and her arms crossed. This reminded her of their childhood. Hadn't Sango broken the opposite leg trying to do a back flip off of her father's truck? Yes she could remember clearly now. And the way Miroku hovered over her… just like Sango's own overprotective mother, she was even pouting. "Precious" Kagome muttered while shaking her head at Sango. "Just precious." Her pout deepened at her friend's comments "oh hush penguin!" she snapped, Kagome laughed and waddled over to the end of the couch "actually I feel more like a duck the a penguin." She shook her butt before plopping down on the couch (a little to fast for Sesshomaru's comfort) to drive her point.

Sango smiled even though she knew this evening was going to be filled with lovey dovey stories from the 'romantical tales of Sesshomaru and Kagome' that she and Miroku could never compete with. She was happy that they'd come.

"Hey guess what!" Kagome said excitedly, Sesshomaru and Miroku had gone outside to smoke and drink. "Wha" Sango muttered not really that interested. Kagome leaned towards Sango she was so close that her tummy pressed gently to Sango's side. "I met Inuyasha's wife today" she whispered. Sango took a sharp breath. And looked towards the door She could hear the boys' deep voices but couldn't make out words. "Are you sure it was her?" Sango asked her voice matching Kagome's. She nodded wide-eyed, I went to visit Izaoyoi and she was there. We talked and everything." "Here I took a picture of her on my phone." She starred at the American beauty, her head was buzzing. This was too surreal like a bad drama. "W-what did you talk about?" now it was Kagome's turn to look around. "Well nothing really, until Izaoyoi left, then-  
"then?" Sango pressed the suspense was killing her. "She wanted to know how long I'd known Inuyasha and if I'd ever seen him become violent." Sango's heart was beating to fast. "Well, what'd you say?" " I asked her why she wanted to know, and she said when the in laws had come to visit they'd asked her if Inuyasha had ever hit her. And that were all freaked and told them to tell them immediately and she just wanted to know if he had done something violent in the past to make them think that." Sango scooted closer to Kagome, "why didn't she just ask Inuyasha." It felt funny saying his name in front of Kagome. "She tried but he would just turn his head away from her. Oh! You know she's deaf and American." Kagome added. "Yeah Miroku told me." Her word tripped over each other. "Well, I told her he got into fights into high school." Kagome responded distantly. There was an awkward silence. "Why?" Sango asked softly. Kagome looked at Sango with an expression she couldn't comprehend. "Because when I looked into her eyes I could tell she really loves him. I didn't want to be the cause of them falling out. And plus I just feel…" Kagome's lip trembled, "I feel he deserves some happiness."

Sango wanted to say something like 'that bastard is going to burn for what he did!' but the truth was she didn't really feel that way anymore. There was a time when she just wanted him dead but now. Well she was kind of happy that he had a loving wife, a nice job and was doing so well. So she nodded too. "Does Sess know- Kagome's head snapped up. "He- he knows she was there. They talked for a while, but I don't know what they said. That's when Izaoyoi suddenly couldn't find anything in her own kitchen." She said clearly irritated. "Oh." Sango said.

* * *

"Ah they should come over more often" Miroku said his hand creeping up Sango's side. She didn't knock it away like he was expecting she didn't do anything. She was still thinking about Inuyasha, but not just him his new wife and her best friend,

Sesshomaru too. Was it hard for him to talk to her? She being completely oblivious to the dark thing her husband had done to his wife a decade ago. Would she tell Inuyasha what had transpired or would she be afraid he would just turn away, just shut her out? How awful.

Tears were suddenly in her eyes. "Sango?" Miroku kissed the tip of her nose "baby! Is it your leg?" She shook her head the tears blurring his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried "don't ever lie to me. Don't ever shut me out. I always want to be wrapped in your love!"

LMK: Wow! This was really hard to write. But I like it, and I hope all of you do too. Thank you for putting up with me. I'll probably do Kikyo and Naraku next.


End file.
